Susan Anela
Former Marshal Susan Anela, known as "Anela" only, is a relatively quiet and relaxed fighter. Her age now reaching Forty-(Murmurmurmur), her smile wrinkles around mouth and eyes are deep set into her light brown skin. Her hair is usually cropped short, but, if uncut, would grow to a curly brown tangle. A skilled Miner and Blacksmith, she has crafted fine weapons and armour for many, and her own armour is almost inpenetrable to all but the heftiest blows. She disappeared roughly 6 months ago, and has not been seen or heard from since. Background Born in Lordaeron in the days when it was still the Heart of an empire, Anela was brought up and raised by the Church itself, with no mention as to her parentage. Ridiculed throughout her teenage years for a particularly 'awkward' characteristic, after an unexpected incident, she was strongly encouraged by the Church to 'spread her wings' and move out into the real world. She fought against Arthas' brutal succession to aid the failing Order of the Silver Hand, but left a month after Arthas' first strike as she saw the devastation Arthas himself was dealing to the land. Disappearing for several years, she headed off to Kalimdor as strongly encouraged by her former tutor as an 'emissary', she explored the lands briefly, found the goblins not to her liking, and ended up in the Feathermoon Stronghold, having offered her services as a guard. She quickly became part of the community, to the extent of finding a lover amongst it's Night elf inhabitants. But, just short of a year after she arrived, a particularly vicious Orc and Troll raid on the Stronghold left her lover dead, as well as the majority of the guard, and Anela with her first scars, physical and emotional. Despite messages to the Church, she received no reply or aid, and she left the stronghold less than a month later, wandering off back into the wilds of Kalimdor. Several years later, Anela appeared again, this time in Stormwind, having been invited there by a letter from the man later to be known as Senior Marshal Elrihir Link. Senior Marshal Link had been seeking an experienced guard to help with the formation of a new Peace-keeping force. Joining the Stormwind Marshals, Anela again quickly developed links inside the local community, forming a tight-knit group with a few other Marshals, and almost as quickly learnt about Stormwind, her Capital which she had never seen before. Fairly soon, the Church contacted her, asking whether she would come and speak with some of the Paladins in residence. In her years of self-induced exile, she had grown cynical of the Church itself, for it's treatment of her, it's lack of aid for the devastated outpost, and it's lack of control over Arthas, but still she followed the Light itself and so was bound to obey the Church. The meeting itself surprised her, conducted by a quietly-spoken old priest whose face radiated concern, instead of the callous Paladin she expected. Even more surprising was the request she take on a young student, a certain girl who had been causing troubles of various sorts. After discussing the conditions, she agreed, and took Aninda under her wing to train as part of the Marshals. Fast forward just a few years, however, and Anela is not doing as well. Having received severe wounds in the Plaguelands and the Howling Fjord, the full ramifications of which she has never quite disclosed, as well as further batterings in first the Outlands then Northrend, Anela has changed greatly. Her once direct, go-getting attitude has been replaced by a relaxed cynicism. While she now has led fights for the Argent Dawn, instead of attempting to immediately assault the largest threat she sees, she instead taunts and mocks the enemies, enraging them further as she dodges or parries their attacks. Whereas she once really pushed to train Aninda in the ways of the Paladin, she first gave up trying to maintain discipline, then gave up the teaching of her to Ellyana Swiftblade, and now has finally stopped even seeing Aninda altogether. Strategy If engaging Anela in a fight, you should consider both her endurance, which will keep her fighting far past the point where most would collapse, and her use of magics, varying from aggressive shield-smashes and vengeful judgements to a wearying combination of Sacred or Divine shields and healing magics, as well as various other protective magics. It would be wise to engage from a fair distance, to drain her mana as quickly as possible, and to not rely on intimidation or bewilderment magics. If engaging Anela in an argument, you should consider not bothering. Anela carries a fatal mixture of pride, stinging mockery and well-placed sarcasm that even the best would find hard to negate. Quotes Before a charge up to a powerful enemy; "TODAY IS A GOOD DAY FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO DIE!" "I believe in the Holy Light, I just... do not trust the Church itself. Mis-guided bureaucrats..." Trivia Anela has supposedly had two Night elf lovers, a feat not usually accomplished by quite plain human women. One of her fellow Marshals remarked on this, wondering aloud just what it is such eloquent, eternal, intelligent beings saw in such an old, dull, ugl- and almost started a tavern brawl in the process Anela has earnt herself near-hero status amongst the Wyrmrest accord, as well as amongst the Argent Dawn and Crusade, the Sons of Hodir, the Tuskaar, and the Shattered Sun Offensive. She's also earned similar status amongst the Oracles, though she privately considers them more than a little off-the-whack Anela owns many chargers, flying mounts and even a few minor pets, but she keeps them all in summonable states, and has named none of them Despite what some comrades have remarked about her ("Stiff", "Cold", "Sharp-tongued") Anela has a rather special collection of dresses, foodstuffs, and even a few fireworks, kept in a secure little vault for holiday celebrations While she regards Orcs and Trolls with suspicion, and even gnomes with mild distrust, she positively likes the Tauren, and, if asked, will speak about their strength of body and mind and respect for life for a considerable while Anela, while being quite relaxed and cynical, will still cheer and dance (terribly) to the Elite Tauren Chieftains when she sees them The reason for Anela's first name never being used is because of a playful nickname thought up by her first lover Anela's name originated from the same 'El' route that governs all the characters made by Anela's player e.g. Eldinloom, Leodel, Eloslo Category:Characters